


It's Just Part of the Job

by super_queer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Confusion, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Sex, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer/pseuds/super_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Dean's personal assistant, they work for Dick Roman in New York. Castiel quickly becomes infatuated with his boss who is already dating another woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

“Castiel Kru- uhm…?”

“Krushnic, ma’am. Castiel Krushnic.” Castiel tried to hide his discomfort with a smile. His shifted his weight to the other foot and adjusted his shoulder bag while he stared at the women behind the counter. She had lengthy dirty- blonde hair and a kind face. He relaxed slightly, trying hard not to think about where he is. The Empire State building. He nailed the interview and has been accepted for a personal assistant job. He knows he’s always been one hell of a PA, so with a sigh he smoothed his tie for the umpteenth time and smiled.

“Well, I’m Jo Harvelle. Welcome to the company. Mr. Winchester will be very grateful for your service, I’m sure. We’ve been swamped lately.” She smiled at him and handed him a manila folder. “That’s just some basic background information about the Roman Corporation, and I’ve included some contact information that will come in handy one you start working.” She stood and extended her hand to Castiel. He shifted the folder under his arm and took her hand, shaking it once. “So, if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to him.”

She smiled and walked around the counter in front of Castiel, turning down a hall. “Thank you very much.” He beamed at her, before trailing down the hallway after her receding figure. As they were walking he awkwardly shoved the folder into his bag and scurried to get to her side because she was going quite a bit faster than him. He’s going to have to get used to the fast pace lifestyle of New York City, coming from a small town himself, it’s all very new.

The two approached a door next to a set of massive windows, all with blinds drawn, looking closed off and intimidating. Castiel swallowed as he heard shuffling noises and stern, hushed voices behind the closed entryway. He’d never met Mr. Winchester and hearing this made him stiffen. He hoped his new boss would be at least nice.

Abruptly, the door swung open and a woman stormed out. She was wearing a tight black dress with matching pumps. Her features were stern and severe but she was gorgeous. Castiel tried to move out of her way, but he was too late, and she ran right in to him. She glowered at him even though it was not his fault. “Look where you’re going, dumbass.” She pushed him purposely further out of her way and stormed off, heels clicking across the tile floor.

“So-sorry.” Castiel said quietly, shaken. He turned back to the door and there was a man standing in the frame, leaning against it casually, looking slightly ticked. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were the greenest Castiel had ever seen. His skin was tanned and he had a light batch of freckles dotting along his nose and cheeks. In short- he was beautiful. He leaned forward and looked towards where the woman was going.

“You’re a bitch, Bela.” He called after her. Without turning around, she flipped her middle finger over her shoulder before disappearing out of sight. The man in the doorway sighed and looked at Castiel, who held his jaw tight to keep himself from gaping. “That’s Bela Tabot. Sorry about her. I’m Dean Winchester.”

Dean extended out his hand and Castiel stared at it for a moment, not realizing he was talking to him, before taking it and shaking eagerly. Jo smiled beside the two men and clapped Castiel on the shoulder, sensing his chagrin. “This is Castiel Krushnic.” She said for him, Castiel tried to smile, but probably just looked pained.

Dean nodded and raised an eyebrow. “Krushnic? Are you Jewish?” 

Castiel blanched slightly before shaking his head. “N-no, sir.”

Jo giggled slightly and started to walk away. Castiel followed her with his eyes with a pleading look. “Good luck, Castiel. Be nice, Dean!” she called before disappearing around a corner. Castiel turned back to Dean who was smiling handsomely with his shoulders shaking lightly with laughter.

“Call me Dean, okay? You look terrified.” Castiel nodded, knowing that he probably wasn’t going to do that. Dean patted Castiel’s shoulder reassuringly before turning into his office. Castiel followed him warily and watched Dean open the blinds. 

Dean Winchester’s office is huge and Castiel was thoroughly impressed. Spanning the entirety of one wall was a built in bookshelf crammed with binders and papers. There was a small desk next to it, with nothing but a small cardstock name tag on it. Diagonally across from that was an entirely more massive desk, adorned with a newton’s cradle and other professional niceties that Castiel expected to see on a highly ranked business man’s desk. Behind that desk was a floor to ceiling window with a view of the city below. Naturally they were very high up, and the world looked so far away from Castiel’s position. 

Dean finished with the windows, closed the door, and walked over to his desk, sinking into his chair gracefully. He set his feet on the surface in front of him and extended his hands behind his head, looking casual. Castiel shifted awkwardly in the middle of the room. “So, make yourself at home, I suppose. That’s where the old PA sat.” He gestured towards the small desk and Castiel headed towards it. “He was a disaster.” Dean sat straight up in his chair and scrubbed his face with his hands. “I have no doubt you’ll do better.”

Castiel flushed and smiled. He picked up the paper on the desk before setting his bag in its place. Garth, it read. He stared at the name and looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. “This… is written in crayon?”

“Yeah, he really wanted a tag.”

“And there’s no last name...”

“He was expressly just Garth.” Dean reminisced. He held his hand out for the tag and Castiel handed it to him. Dean looked it over a last time before tossing it in a bin under his desk. He turned back to face Castiel and smiled. “Castiel, right?” he nodded. “Let’s get to know you a little bit before I shove you into work.” He again gestured to the smaller desk and Castiel sat behind it. The chair was immensely uncomfortable, but he wasn’t going to say anything, and he barely hid the wince it caused him. 

Dean scooted his chair closer to his desk and stared at a monitor. He clicked his mouse a few times before saying absently. “Ah, yes. Castiel Emmanuel Krushnic.” His brow furrowed and he looked over to Castiel. “You’re sure you’re not Jewish?” Dean flashed his smile again at Castiel, who relaxed slightly more and mirrored the action. Dean turned his attention back to the computer screen.

“You are 26. Parents Chuck Krushnic and Davina Krushnic… Davina? Never heard that before…” he scrolled down by stroking the top of the mouse with his pointer finger.

Castiel found himself staring at Dean’s hand when he said, “It’s a Christian name, in the bible, so is mine and my brothers’.” Dean’s head perked up at him and he nodded, urging Castiel to continue. “We all have names of angels, actually. My family is very religious. So, Castiel, the youngest angel, because I’m the youngest son, and I was born on a Thursday, which was apparently ‘a sign’.” He gestured the absurdity with his hands. “My brothers are Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel.” Castiel smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, I’m rambling.”

Dean shook his head. “No, you’re fine. Are you very religious yourself?”

Castiel felt warmer inside at Dean’s interest. “No, actually. I don’t really believe in all that stuff anymore. I used to, but… yeah… what about you?” 

Dean leaned back in his chair. “I guess I just believe in what’s tangible. I wasn’t raised that way either. I mean my mom even said that there were angels-“ he stopped mid-sentence and coughed, looking back at the computer screen. Castiel looked down, regretting asking the question because it was evident he’d struck some sort of chord with Dean. Unintentionally of course, but he still felt bad.

“Okay, skills.” Dean’s voice brought Castiel back out of his thoughts. “Adept with computers, good, advanced speech making skills, fancy, speaks French? Wow. Hmm.” He scrolled down further. “You were the personal assistant for four years to a Mrs. Naomi Carver in a social service office. You are quite qualified, excellent.”

Castiel shifted in the uncomfortable chair and bowed his head, “Thank you.” 

Dean closed down the program he was browsing and stood. He walked over to Castiel’s desk and smoothed his hand over to wood. “Jo gave you a folder, right?” Castiel jumped in remembrance and fished it out of his bag before handing it to Dean, who calmly took it and set it on the desk between them, perching on the edge. In the close vicinity, Castiel could smell cologne and cigarettes and tried not to breathe too deeply at the intoxicating, musky smell.

“Okay, let’s go over this.” Dean leaned toward the center of the desk, keeping one hand planted firmly on the desk and turning the pages in the folder with the other. He stopped at a page and pointed to a picture of a stout man with short black hair. “This is Mr. Crowley, my boss. He’s second only to Dick Roman himself. He’s very short tempered and is a real schmoozer to Roman. Don’t disappoint either of them, or that’s both of our jobs, got it? In fact, almost this entire floor, even the freaking janitor, Bobby.”

Castiel nodded and listened eagerly to everything Dean had to say. Within a few minutes, he was effectively caught up enough speed to start helping out. Castiel’s always been good at helping out, and keeping out of the way. Being a personal assistant is perfect for him, and he actually quite enjoys it.

For the rest of the day, Dean quietly thrums through stacks and stacks of papers, occasionally asking Castiel to get him things. He’s pretty sure that with all his runs in and out of that room, he’s familiarized himself with the floor fairly well, and introduced himself to most of the people Dean has to come in contact with during an average day.

Dean is a really nice guy. From what Castiel has found out from the picture’s littering his office, he’s very family oriented. He has a brother named Sam, who’s married to a girl called Jessica. They have a son named John, after Sam and Dean’s father. They live in California so needless to say Dean doesn’t get to see them all that much. Castiel tried not try pry though, and made fast friends with the receptionist, Jo, who is quite the gossip.

The sun went down over the city and Castiel found himself gazing longingly out the window at the snow blanketing the buildings. He’d never seen snow before he moved here a few weeks previous and still finds it fascinating. He sighed and turned to see Dean packing up his own desk for the night. He picked his head up from his belongings and asked, “You got a ride home?” 

Castiel was temporarily stunned and opened his mouth to say no, in fact hid did not have a ride, but was rudely interrupted by the door swinging open, revealing Bela once again. She strode in like she owned the place, wearing a different outfit for no apparent reason. She paid no attention to Castiel and strutted around Dean’s desk, forcefully pulling on his tie and crashing their lips together. Castiel tried not to gasp as Dean responded fervently. She pulled away abruptly and gave him a wolfish grin. “I hate you.” He said with tight lips and picked up his bag, leading a trail out of the room. 

He stopped in the doorway and let Bela exit before him. When she was out of the room he turned to Castiel, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas.” He gave him one last smile before slipping out the door.

Cas. He smiled. He liked that name, the way Dean said it. And despite being viciously jealous about Bela, he couldn’t compress the small bundle of hope he felt. He picked up his bag and shouldered it. After powering down all the lights and locking the door, he bid Jo goodnight and stepped outside. 

The air bristled past his face and brought his cheeks a soft flush as he called a cab. He picked a brightly lit street corner to stand at and wrung his hands together for warmth. He was looking at his shadow on the ground when another overtook it. Castiel picked his head up to see Dean looking back at him holding an unlit cigarette. “Got a light?” he asked casually. 

Castiel quickly fished through his pockets and found his zippo. He flipped the top open and turned the wheel, and a small flame materialized. The light illuminated Deans face further and Castiel flushed beyond what the cold gave him. He sheltered the fire from the wind and held it out for Dean. Dean popped the cigarette in his mouth and leaned in, covering Castiel’s hands with his own. He was wearing gloves and they were quite warm over Castiel’s frozen fingers. Dean sucked in air through his cigarette as it caught and held his hands on top of Castiel’s a little too long, just gazing at his face. Castiel felt vaguely uncomfortable and slowly pulled his hands away, letting Dean’s slip down.

Dean smiled awkwardly around his cigarette and looked down, taking a drag. He blew the smoke out in an opposite direction and it billowed upwards into the night. “So, I didn’t get your answer. Do you have a ride?” Dean was way too casual in comparison for Castiel’s racing heart. He suddenly felt the need for a cigarette himself to calm his nerves and breathed the smoke deeply through his nose before nodding at Dean.

“I called a cab.” He shifted his weight on his feet and jammed his hands into his pockets, the material of his clothes too thin for November in New York. “What about Bela?”

“What about her?”

“Where’d she go?”

“Hell if I know.” Dean took another long pull. “I’ve got nothing to do with her.” Dean smiled when he saw Castiel looking immeasurably confused. “We’re… complicated. Whatever we are.” He sighed and finished off his cigarette, dropping it to the ground and stepping on it. 

Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder as a cab pulled up to the curb. He smiled at the other man and said, “Well, this is me I guess.” Castiel took a step forward and shuddered as another gust of wind whipped around his small frame. Dean took off the scarf he was wearing and draped it around Castiel’s neck. It was warm and he smuggled into it as Dean adjusted it tighter. “Thank you.” Dean smiled and patted Castiel on the shoulder before taking a step back. 

“Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, sir.”

“Dean.” He took another step back and turned on his heel, walking away. Castiel smiled once more before slipping in the cab. He gave the driver directions and gazed out the window at the passing buildings on his way to his apartment. 

His apartment is admittedly quite small. All that’s in there really is a bike, TV, and mattress, along with a small kitchenette and bathroom. His possessions are still in boxes, but he can’t be bothered to put them away. When he unlocks the front door, he collapses on the mattress still in his clothes and tries to find a comfortable position for his aching back before dozing off.


	2. Christmas

Castiel will go to great lengths to keep Dean happy. He had gotten into the groove of doing more personal things for his boss like dry cleaning his suits and bringing him his favorite coffee at the same time every morning. He sighed seeing the sign of said favorite coffee shop saying they were shutting down. Being mid- December, warm drinks were a desirable amenity and Castiel wasn’t going to let this stop him from satiating Dean.

His flat was in walking distance of the shop so he spun on his heel and headed back home. Once inside he bustled around the kitchen taking tips from his mother on how to make the best coffee. His father was a writer, and was constantly found swamped and uninspired. His mom always used to cheer him up by making her ‘famous’ coffee. 

Castiel was worried; Dean was very particular about his coffee. Every day, 7:30, one cream and two sugars. Castiel watched his coffee trickle into the pot and thrummed his fingers against the counter. What if Dean didn’t like it? What if it’s the worst thing he ever tastes? No one wants a man who can’t make coffee! Castiel is basically reconsidering his whole life until he notices the pot is full up. He takes it off and hopes his bean to water ratio was good. He ground the beans himself, as fine as humanly possible and has fancy organic sugar. But still, it’s not the same as what Dean is used to. He holds his breath while combining the ingredients and heads back outside.

Dean’s just in his office shuffling through folders, wearing the reading glasses Castiel finds so endearing when he walks in with the coffee. Dean was giving in to his oral fixation and chewing on a pen cap which made Castiel’s stomach twist uncomfortably, seeing the way Dean’s lips curled and dragged around the edges. Castiel reached out his free hand and knocked on the open doorway. Dean looked up at him and smiled. “Ahh, my savior!” he removed the pen from his mouth and straightened up.

Castiel swallowed and placed Dean’s coffee thermos down in front of him, taking a step back, inwardly anticipating a blow. Dean took no notice and raised the container to his lips, taking a sip. He pulled it away and stared at it, confused. “Where’d you get this?”

Castiel let out a rush of air he didn’t even know he was holding in. “Oh god, sir, I’m sorry. The shop closed down so I made that this morning because I didn’t really know what else to do. There’s another one of those shops but its like twenty miles away and I didn’t want it to get cold or anything. Ugh. I’m sorry.”

“Dude, Cas. Calm down, this is great. It’s better than the shop. I love it.” He chuckles gently and takes another sip. “Thank you, seriously. You need to ease up.” Castiel’s shoulder’s sag in relief.

“If you would rather…” He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. “I can bring you that instead from now on?”

“You’d do that, Cas? I don’t want to trouble you.” Dean sets the thermos down in front of him and looked at Castiel intently. 

“Oh, no, it’s nothing. I’d be happy to do that for you. Really.” There’s not a lot Castiel wouldn’t do for Dean at this point, but he’d never say it out loud. Castiel smiled shyly at the man whom after a month still gives him butterflies. Dean nodded contently, looking grateful. Castiel felt warm inside, the way he always felt when he’d pleased his boss.

He went to sit behind his desk with a new resolve. He plopped down in his horrible chair and tucked his leg under his body in a futile attempt to not cripple himself by sitting in it. However, the position was extremely unprofessional looking and Castiel felt self-conscious every time he was forced to do it.

Castiel looked up to find Dean staring at him. He felt instantly more uncomfortable and froze under his gaze. He didn’t look angry, more… concerned. “Cas? Will you do me a favor?” Of course he will, that’s his job. Castiel nodded. He liked the excuse to potentially be on his feet.

Dean leaned over and pulled a small box out of his bottom drawer in his desk and set it down on the top. “This is for John, for Christmas. Do you think you could ship it out to them?” Castiel nodded again and walked over to Dean’s desk. Dean handed him the box and their fingers grazed slightly. Castiel pulled back like he was being electrocuted and Dean just furrowed his brow. “Thanks, man.” He returned to his work and Castiel shuffled out of the door.

He wondered what that must of looked like. It’s very much okay with Castiel for Dean to touch him. A lot, many times, the more the merrier. He shook his head and headed down the hallway with the little box. He stopped near Jo’s desk and opened it. Inside was a small golden amulet attached to a black cord. It looked like a little man face with horns. Castiel shrugged.

“Engagement ring?” Castiel jumped when he heard Jo’s voice over his shoulder and slammed the box shut. He turned to face her and glowered.

“What?”

“Did Dean give you that?” she smiled smugly, setting her elbows on the counter and leaning in.

“Technically yes, he physically handed this to me. It’s for his nephew. What are you implying?” He maintained his scowl and shoved the box in his pocket.

“I really want you two to stop dancing around this, it’s getting boring.” 

Castiel huffed but felt fluttery on the inside. “Dean is not doing any dancing, nor am I, Jo.”

“Oh, please, I can see the way you look at him. And, wow, the way he looks at you.” She chuckled and looked up towards the ceiling in a nostalgic manner.

Castiel’s eyes widened. “He- how does he look at me?” his voice is small to his own ears and Jo’s laugh whips away the remainder of his masculinity.

“Oh, kiddo. You’ve got it bad.” She ruffled his hair dismissively before plopping into her own chair and returning to work.

Castiel’s mind raced for the entirety of the journey to and from the post office. He tried to forget what Jo said, telling himself it couldn’t be true, nothing ever goes that well for Castiel.

When he got back to Dean’s office there was another man inside, speaking casually to him. Castiel recognized him as Mr. Crowely and immediately straightened his tie and ran a hand through his hair before he saw him. They had never formally met and instantly Castiel was wholly nervous.

Crowely turned around when he caught Dean looking over his shoulder at Castiel. He smiled at him knowingly and took a step closer to the personal assistant. “So this is the fresh meat, eh?” he extended his hand out and Castiel discreetly wiped his hand on his trousers before taking it.

Vaguely Castiel heard Dean say, “Actually, sir, he’s been working her for almost two months now-“ but he felt like he was being dissected by the eyes of this shark-like man. Crowely turned to Dean and smiled again, but dismissed him entirely by turning back to Castiel.

“So, Castiel is it?” Castiel nodded. “I was just telling Mr. Winchester here about the staff holiday celebration we’re having.” He gestured towards Castiel and put special emphasis on the word ‘holiday’. Why does everyone think he’s Jewish? “You’re welcome to join us, of course. It’s formal, and bring a date.” He grinned again before sliding out of the room.

Once he was gone, it was if all the air had returned to the room again. Castiel became aware of how uncomfortable he must’ve looked and shook his arms out. Dean stood up from behind his desk, walking over to the bookshelf with a binder. “Sorry about him, I know he comes on a little strong.” He set the binder on a shelf and walked over in front of Castiel. “But you know, you should come to the party, anyway.”

“I feel like that was a test.” Castiel shrugged. He didn’t have nice clothes or a date, so this was pretty much something that couldn’t be done.

“It was. So come!” He smiled and clapped Castiel on the shoulder. 

Castiel smiled weakly, “I can’t really. The formal attire thing and the date thing. I don’t fit these requirements.” Dean stared at him for a minute with no readable expression.

“I can get you a suit.”

Castiel couldn’t stop himself from gaping. “Oh no, sir, I could accept that from you.”

Dean smiled, “Dean. And please just let me do this for you. You do so much for me.”

“Yeah, but that’s my job-“

“Cas.” Dean sighed. “It’s not just that. If I ask you to run an errand, you actually run. And when you go to make copies, you always make an extra because you know I’ll lose it. And you physically made me coffee this morning so it wouldn’t be cold. You work way to hard man, have some fun for once. Just come.”

Dean had a point. Castiel wondered if he’d noticed the whole other array of personal assistant duties that he attends to with extra determination. Like at the end of the day when Dean leaves slightly before him, he’ll straighten up the bookshelf, and make sure that all of his pictures are facing his seat, or how he persuaded Bobby to empty his trash bin every other day, because he tends to throw things away prematurely and instead emptying the bin into his own so Dean doesn’t know. “That is really, very nice of you-“

“Good.” Dean cuts him off.

“I- just. Let me pay for half of it, okay?” Castiel wrings his hands together with discomfort.

Dean grabs his hands and presses Castiel’s palms against each other, calming him. “Nope.” He says simply before returning to the day’s work, leaving Castiel stunned in the middle of the office.

*****

Castiel still didn’t have a date when he arrived at the party that Friday night. His suit looked amazing. It fit him perfectly and was very flattering; Dean had sent him to fittings. However, no one had seen it but him and it was making its debut at this party. Castiel still didn’t want to go, he had Jo to talk to, but he assumes Dean would be way too busy with other, more important people than to hang out with him for the night. 

The party was at New World Stages; a place not generally recognized as formal but cleans up well. The place is adorned with large sweeping hallways and low light. It’s all underground with a small bar and a corner with a DJ in it. 

Castiel walked in and scoped the room for familiar faces. He walked through a sea of people, most of which would turn to stare at him as he passed. He felt slightly self-conscious, but soon spotted Jo in the crowd and made his way over to her. When she caught sight of him, she gaped for a moment. “Wow, Castiel, you look great!”

“Thanks, Jo.” Castiel blushed.

“Have you seen Dean yet? More importantly, has he seen you?” Jo looked beautiful herself, she had on a long silver dress with elbow-length sleeves that shimmered and glistened as she moved.

Castiel shook his head and scoped the room again. Dean was far off in a corner talking and laughing with some unknown business men. Bela was with him and she looked stunning wearing a strapless maroon gown and all of the diamonds they sell at Kay Jewelers. She looked like royalty and Castiel felt lesser in comparison, but that was nothing in relation to how Dean looked.

Dean was wearing a black tuxedo that was tight in all the right places. Castiel kind of just wanted to stroke the fabric. Castiel didn’t know he was staring until Dean looked over at him. When their eyes met Dean’s face fell and his lips parted slightly. He swallowed and turned back to the people he was chatting with and laughed nervously. Castiel coughed and looked back at Jo.

“Woof. You could cut that tension with a knife. Hey, Anna!” Jo picked her head up and headed towards a redhead in the crowd with a big smile on her face. Castiel just stood there looking at her diminishing shape. It suddenly felt a lot warmer in the hall and his suit felt two sizes too small.

He walked over to the bar where the free glasses of champagne were littering the surface. He picked one up and quickly downed it. He still didn’t get why he came to the party. Honestly, just because Dean wanted him to, but now he’s here, dateless and feeling out of place. While he’s just staring off into the distance, someone taps him on the shoulder.

Castiel spun around to see Dean looking at him sheepishly. “Hey, Cas. You look… good.” Castiel felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he beamed at his boss.

“Thank you. So do you.” Castiel awkwardly scratched the hair at the base of his neck as Dean grinned at him. Dean shifted his weight on his feet and looked around the room. 

“Are you having a good time?” Dean asked. He hesitated. Of course, Castiel didn’t want to be rude. Dean had bought him a suit for this event, so he nodded. Dean saw right through that of course. “I- uh… Do you want to get out of here? I want to show you something.”

Castiel’s heart thudded erratically in his chest. Despite that, he nodded. Dean smiled and led the way back upstairs and outside. Dean’s car was parked outside the building. Not many people have cars in New York City, and Castiel was pretty sure Dean had the only impala. Regardless, Dean opened the passenger side for Castiel before getting in himself.

The ride was awkward to say the least, but eventually the two men arrived at the Empire State Building. Castiel looked at Dean quizzically but Dean just smiled at him. They passed the night security and got up to the floor they work on. On their way to the office, they stopped at the employee kitchen to make hot chocolate. 

“So what’s going on?” Castiel asked as they headed down the hallway.

“I got you something.” Dean led the way into the office. Initially, Castiel didn’t notice anything different about it, but then he saw it. Where his small, stiff chair used to sit, there was a plush, leather one in its place. Castiel covered his mouth when he caught sight of it and looked back at Dean. Had he been that obvious? He didn’t mean to be a charity case.

Dean just continued to smile at Castiel. He gestured to it. “Want to try it out?” Castiel smiled at him and walked over to it. He lowered himself on to it, realizing it was the most comfortable thing he’d ever sat in. He hummed contently and looked over at Dean. “Like it?”

“Yeah. Wow, oh my god.” Castiel leaned back and swiveled around in it. “Thank you so much.” Dean nodded at him. Castiel felt greedy, usually he prides himself in selfless deeds, and receiving gifts make him uncomfortable. He sat up in the chair and looked up at Dean. “Why did you get this?”

“You did not like that other chair, I could tell. You’re not the type of guy to complain, but I wasn’t gonna let you be in pain all the time. Assuming you’re going to work here… for a long time… you should at least be comfortable.”

Castiel’s stomach wrenched and his heart felt swollen, but it was a good feeling. He stood from the chair and extended his hand to his boss. Dean looked at it for a moment before he went ahead and pulled Castiel into a hug. “Thank you so much.” Castiel said softly.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” He said before pulling away. The men were in close proximity, the tips of their shoes just barely touching. Castiel could only just feel the soft ghosting of breath from Dean on his face. He flicked his eyes down to his boss’ lips.

At that moment Dean’s pocket started to loudly play Led Zeppelin and he fished his phone out to answer it. “Hello?... Oh, hi, Bela… I went back to the office… Because…Fine…Bye.” Dean crammed the phone back into his pocket and looked at Castiel with an apologetic expression. “I… I’ve got to go, Cas.” He reached his hand out and squeezed Castiel’s arm. “Merry Christmas.”

Dean left Castiel alone in the office that night. He sunk back into his new chair and thought about what could have been.


	3. New Years

“Because we didn’t get to see you over Christmas!” Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose listening to his mother on the other line of the phone.

“Mom. New York is very far away-“

“Castiel, no. What kind of family would we be without having this get together?”

“… A normal family?” Castiel felt the wind of December lash around his body, standing on the corner of 5th ave and E 34th street. Christmas had come and gone, and New Year’s was just around the corner. The Krushnic family had a Christmas tradition where they all brought together the immediate family just to celebrate as a unit. Castiel always hated this little party and narrowly evaded it, but now his family wants to celebrate New Year’s together.

“Castiel.” His mother scolded, “I know that you skipped out on us during Christmas. This is very important to me and your father-”

“I was at a party on Christmas Eve-“

“- and you have to meet Michael’s fiancée. She’s a lovely woman. And Gabe’s told us you’re seeing someone and we’d love to meet her… or I guess him.”

Castiel cursed under his breath. “Oh my- why do I tell him anything? Mom, I’m not seeing anyone.”

“But you are interested in someone.” It was more of a statement than a question. 

Castiel sighed, “Yes. I suppose I am.”

“Well, Castiel. What I suggest is that you invite them, Gabe made it sound like they were pretty special.” Castiel said his goodbyes and hung the phone up. He immediately sent Gabriel a text while he made his way back into his office building. 

'What did you tell mom?'

'I have no idea what you’re talking about.'

Castiel groaned as he rounded the corner and slipped into Dean’s office.

'Yes, you do.'

Dean was sitting behind his desk sifting through a tray of papers, paying no attention to Castiel as he sat behind his own desk and began some of his own work. After a minute his phone buzzed obnoxiously and Dean’s head shot up from his papers. Castiel blushed and fished it out of his pocket.

'Oh yeah. I may or may not have said that you may or may not be in love with someone who may or may not be your boss. I’m not liable to say.'

Castiel groaned and dropped his head to his desk. “What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asked, causing Castiel to jump back up and straighten some papers he disturbed. 

“Nothing, sorry. Working. Me. I’m working. Now.” Castiel was flustered and fake typed a little on the open laptop sitting on his desk.

“Cas.” 

Dean’s voice was firm and concerned as if he wasn’t going to drop whatever petty matter had perturbed Castiel. When Castiel looked up at him he removed his glasses and leaned forward slightly, raising his eyebrows.

Castiel sighed. “Well. It’s weird.” He raised his hands to his face and scrubbed the skin wearily. “So my family gets together every year at Christmas. I didn’t go to that because I wanted to go to the party but now they all want to come up here for New Years. They want to see the ball drop and whatever.”

Dean furrowed his brow, “Yeah. What’s so weird about that? Sounds nice.” He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

Castiel flushed again, remembering how cut off Dean was from his own family. “No, no, not that part. Um.” Castiel stood and paced behind his desk. “Well they expect me to bring someone.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.

“And?”

Castiel feebly gestured towards Dean with his hands and made a pained noise. “W-we’re… friends, right?”

Dean smiled and his shoulders shook slightly with laughter. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Castiel’s face fell at the realization that he must get this all the time. Dean was the striking high school teacher and Castiel was just a hopeless, love struck, student with a pointless crush and no real chance. He stopped pacing entirely and sighed, just staring at Dean wordlessly.

Dean’s expression twisted into something more curious and worried. “Do, uh, do you want… me to go with you?”

Castiel felt all kinds of uncomfortable at this point and raked his fingers through his hair anxiously. “You don’t have to, it’ll be really awkward and probably one of the most uncomfortable, horrible, events of our lives.”

“That’s what families do, Cas.” Dean’s smile was warm and understanding. “And, I’d love to. I haven’t got to spend a holiday with any sort of family for forever.”

Castiel’s expression softened and he took a few steps closer to Dean’s desk. “Thank you so much.” He squared a book at the corner of Dean’s desk and without looking at him said softly, ”You are going to regret this.”

*****

Castiel had two days to ready his small apartment to accommodate such a large group of people and he used every minute of it. His landlord kindly lent him a well-loved couch for the event and he stood up his mattress against the wall to make more room. He kept the Christmas lights he had strung up around the place for some added festivity, because he was pretty sure they would have some sort of yuletide celebration at the same time. In the end, Castiel was left with ample space, seating, and adult beverages. He wiped down all surfaces with copious amounts of cleaner and lit candles to mask the smells and add atmosphere. In short, he was terrified and had no idea what he was doing, but you can never be too careful.

Castiel was trying to convince himself that he was something more than just someone Dean pitied. He’d gotten him a suit, a very expensive one, and who knows how much that chair cost. Castiel decided that he should get something for Dean about thirty minutes before the party. But the not-so-shocking realization that he barely got by without any lavish extremities, dulled the aspiration. But not entirely.

He got an idea and rushed to his closet. After around seven minutes of fervent searching, he pulled out a withered shoebox wrapped with twine and stickers from throughout Castiel’s life. He peeled the lid off with little difficulty (seeing as there was a giant rip up the side, allowing leeway) and pulled out a small porcelain angel.

The angel took the form of a young man with towering black wings and a kind face. In calligraphy along the bottom it read ‘Castiel’. The whole thing was withered and chipped with age, but it meant so much to Castiel. Even though he didn’t believe in that kind of stuff anymore, he’d had this angel his whole life. It was unknown to him how Dean valued objects monetarily, but this was the best Castiel had to offer.

He carefully wrapped it in some cloth and stuck it in a paper bag from a liquor bottle from the party haul. He felt like a four-year-old making a present for his hot babysitter, but pressed on regardless.

He hid the bag in a drawer in his kitchen, intending to give it when his family had left, when there was a knock at the door. There was still about twenty minutes before the Krushnic’s were supposed to arrive. Castiel approached the door apprehensively after flailing around the room to give it one last straightening. 

Dean was on the other side of the door, for once not looking so nonchalant. He was wearing a brown sweater and had a coat draped over his arm, nearly concealing a tote bag. Dean smiled uncomfortably and Castiel ushered him inside with a gesture through the doorway. Dean gulped and passed him, revamping the musky smoke smell Castiel craved. It was evident he’d just had a cigarette. 

Once inside Dean shyly handed Castiel the bag. He peeked inside and saw a bottle of champagne. Castiel felt slightly awkward again, being given yet another gift from Dean. “Thank you.” He said brightly, masking his true emotions with a smile and setting the bag down on the counter in his kitchen. Dean grinned and jerked his chin up, for a second looking smug. But it was all forgotten when he scoped the room around him and gnawed at his lower lip.

“So, welcome, I guess.” Castiel took Dean’s coat off his arm and hung it over the small rack by his bike. Dean shifted his weight from foot to foot and wrung his hands together. Honestly, Castiel didn’t feel any more at ease then Dean looked, but he could pretend. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He nodded quickly. Castiel guided him over to the couch and sat him down. Dean seemed to be calmed slightly by the circle of lights and warmth that engulfed him. Castiel headed into the kitchen and got out some glasses, filling two with some wine he found on sale, but no one had to know.

He came back into the living room to find that Dean had moved, and was now looking into a picture of Castiel’s family on the opposite side of the room on the wall. Castiel approached him slowly and nudged him with his elbow. Dean’s surprise was less than spectacular, but still cute by Castiel’s standards. He really was acting like a boy about to meet his sweetheart’s parents. Castiel handed him a glass and Dean nearly downed it due to his nerves and Castiel followed suit. Castiel walked back to the kitchen and filled them back up.

When Castel tried to hand the glass back to him, he hesitated. “I don’t know Cas, I’m driving.” 

Castiel smiled and said, “Well maybe you’ll just have to stay here then.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and there was another knock at the door. If possible, Dean looked more freaked out than earlier, a vast change from the laid back boss he’d met months ago. Castiel slipped past Dean, who continued to stare in the same direction that Castiel said his last statement in. Castiel felt a flush spread across his face when he realized what had just happened. 

Castiel had just barely touched the door handle when it swung open, revealing Lucifer. He ruffled Castiel’s hair wordlessly and passed him, heading to the spot Dean stood. Castiel looked back at his boss and tried to smile as reassuringly as possible. Dean however, had his game face on. Him and Lucifer shook hands and exchanged pleasantries that he couldn’t hear. Castiel turned back around to see Gabriel smiling at him. Castiel gritted his teeth as his older brother looked between him and his boss, evidently noting how much he was blushing, which just made it worse. Combined with the alcohol and dread of events to follow, Castiel was surprised his face didn’t just burst into flames.

The rest of his family passed through the doorway without incident and he met Michael’s fiancée, Meg. The family gathered in the living room and Castiel stood by Dean. “So, Mom, Dad, Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael, Meg… this is Dean. Dean, this is my Mom, Dad, my brothers Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael and his fiancée Meg.” He gestured to each person and as expected everyone awkwardly smiled, greeting each other. Castiel decided that it was a good time for alcohol and left the room to fetch some. While he was in the kitchen Lucifer slid in silently and snakelike, frightening Castiel as he was trying to pull the cork out of another bottle of clearance wine.

“So, that’s your boyfriend.” He sneered.

“No, I’m his PA.” Castiel began filling glasses with the dark liquid.

“What do you personally assist him with? Sex?”

Castiel jumped and flushed at the accusation before retrieving his own glass and filling it higher. “Wow, thanks, Satan.” He muttered.

Lucifer chuckled and grabbed a glass before slipping out of the room, leaving Castiel to stew in his wake. “Oh, lord.” He groaned and grabbed two glasses, carefully distributing them to his family.

Dean followed Castiel into the kitchen on his second trip, and carried out some more glasses. He seemed to be a hit amongst Castiel’s family, but the younger man still whispered apologies underneath his breath every time they were in close proximity.

There was a point in the party were the family gave Castiel some Christmas presents they didn’t want to just mail to him, like he did them. His parents gave him a hefty check which he promptly refused to no avail. Gabriel got him a card, well, he thought it was a card but it turned out to be just an envelope filled with condoms. He ran to the kitchen to hide it as soon as it was opened.

The family sat around lazily watching movies until it was nearly midnight. Dean and Castiel had found themselves side by side on the couch when the family announced that they were going to head back to their hotel.

“But I thought you wanted to watch the ball drop.” Castiel said as they began to gather themselves.

“Oh yes.” His mother said. Castiel squinted like he did whenever he didn’t quite understand. He had a great view of Times Square from the window of his apartment, one of the reasons that had drawn him to the complex in the first place. “We want to go down there- on our way back to the Hampton.” She smiled and nodded like it was the greatest idea she had ever had.

Castiel laughed with disbelief. “You know, that’s not really how it works, Mom-“ Dean nudged Castiel’s knee with his own to catch his attention. He smiled and seemed to say, ‘just let her.’ So he did, standing and giving his goodbyes to the family. Dean seemed to have really won them over during the night and brightly bided them farewell like old friends. As Castiel’s mother was hugging him goodbye she whispered in his ear, “He’s a keeper.” And slipped out the door, leaving him to be stunned and embarrassed, a turnout he’d expected.

He shut the door behind him, leaned against the wooden surface and sighed with relief. “Well, that was horrid.” 

Dean was looking out the window at the festivities of the New Year and turned to face his employee. “That was great, Cas. Thank you, really.” He smiled at the ground and looked back up at Castiel through his eyelashes. “I would kill to have such a great family. You guys love each other a lot. Hell, I haven’t seen my brother or Dad in close to three years now.”

Castiel got that feeling again that made him want to snuggle into Dean’s sweater when he remembered the gift. “Okay, so I have something to give to you.”

“You don’t have to give anything to me-“

“No, please. Yes I do. You got me that suit and that chair, I had to. It’s not much and it’s actually really, really stupid, but, it’s what I have.” Castiel left the room, leaving Dean looking apprehensive, but returned with a small paper bag. Castiel could hear the countdown outside as he handed his boss the bag.

39, 38, 37…

Dean stared at it for a minute before unwrapping it and pulling the figurine out with great care. He stared at it wordlessly, blank and emotionless. Castiel fidgeted and felt the need to explain himself.

24, 23, 22…

“Oh, god. It’s dumber than I thought, you know. Wow. This is worse than when little kids give their school photos to their grandmas.”

Dean looked up from the figure and into Castiel’s eyes, searching for answers.

“You know, like, ‘hey Grandma, you know what you like? Me! Here’s a picture!’” his words became jumbled and breathless. 

12, 11, 10…

Dean slowly slid the angel back into the bag and set it down on the coffee table. Castiel was close to tears, overestimating the obviously absent relationship between himself and his boss.

7, 6, 5…

That’s all he was. His boss. The man who gave him money in exchange for labor. His employer.

3, 2, 1…

There was an explosion of light from the globe in Times Square and a follow up of felicities from the massive crowd. Dean faced Castiel and stared at him, suddenly looking more sad than anything. But before Castiel could attempt to say anything further to explain himself, Dean placed his hands on either side of Castiel’s face and pulled their heads together, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.


	4. Valentine's Day

Castiel refused to believe that it was anything more than just a New Year’s kiss. They hadn’t even touched since and they both seem to take extra care in avoiding eye contact. 

_Castiel melted instantly and became pliant against Dean. The older man was rough and needy, and held nothing back. The men breathed short, harsh gasps in between contact, cooling each other’s saliva glistened lips. Dean twisted his fingers into Castiel’s hair and fisted his hands, pulling gently. Castiel purred contentedly and responded with ardent desire, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, resting them on his broad shoulders._

_Dean pushed Castiel against the closest wall and ran kisses from the corner of his mouth down his neck. He sucked gently, beckoning a bruise to the surface of the other man’s throat before biting the area. Castiel gasped, admittedly with more gusto than he intended, but it was enough to make Dean pull away. Dean’s face fell when he looked into Castiel’s eyes and he took a step back, shaking his head._

_“Man, Castiel, I’m sorry.” He hadn’t called him Castiel in a long time._

The tension that had built between them was thick and uncomfortable. Castiel no longer felt welcome sitting in the chair that Dean bought him. Bela came in more than usual to pester Dean while he was working. This only served to make Castiel immensely jealous. But in the end, he figured it was silly to think something was there. Needless to say, he’d gone back to ‘sir’.

_Castiel’s face fell and he tried to control his heart rate. Dean scrubbed his hands over his face. “I’m sorry.” He repeated before heading for the door of Castiel’s apartment._

_“Dean, wait-“ Castiel started after him, but Dean turned in the doorway._

_Without looking at him he gritted out, “Don’t come in for a few days.” He promptly left, shutting the door behind him. Castiel felt his face become uncomfortably warm and his eyes stung with tears. He meandered towards the couch and caught sight of the paper bag, remaining crumpled on the coffee table._

Castiel had been giving serious thought to resigning. He knew it was childish and wouldn’t’ solve anything but he wanted to get out of the environment he was in.

He wanted to go home.

He figured it was a dumb idea coming to New York in the first place, thinking he would hold down a good job and eventually climb up the corporate ladder to something more substantial. Castiel worked hard at everything he did, but he was just a kid, who made a bad decision.

He came into work that day with a letter simply stating his resignation and nothing superfluous or personal, except the recipe for his coffee. He sat it on the corner of Dean’s desk at the end of the work day so he didn’t have to deal with the reciprocation for more than five minutes. Castiel stood at the end of his desk and waited for his boss to open it. Dean hesitantly picked up the envelope and Castiel inwardly groaned. _Don’t worry, it’s not another confession of my love._ Dean opened the letter and browsed the contents. His brow furrowed as he continued on further and further. “…You’re leaving?”

“Yes, sir.” Castiel held his voice firm and resonant. Dean didn’t need to know how much this actually hurt him.

“But, why? It’s not because-“

“I don’t feel that this is the position for me, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel cut him off. He’d made his decision; it was too late to have this conversation.

Dean stood slowly and walked to the door, shut it and proceeded to close the blinds. He tentatively stood before Castiel, appearing small and uneasy, even though he was taller than his employee. He cleared his throat and set the letter down. “Why, Cas? Please, just tell me why.” Dean’s face was soft and imploring, but his voice was thick with sadness. He just wanted to understand, to know what he did wrong.

“It has nothing to do with you, sir. I just need to go home.”

“I know that’s not true, Castiel.” For the first time in a long time they were looking into each other’s eyes. He lowered his voice “And so do you. Is it the position, the pay, the suit, the chair, the champagne, what?” he gritted out.

Castiel felt moisture pool in his eyes. “I don’t mean to be ungrateful. You’ve given me so much but I just can’t- I don’t want to leave. I love it here. I love-“ he coughed as he felt a steamy tear roll down from his eye. “But I have to. It was dumb for me to come here. My rent is massive, I get no sleep and the people in this office are the only people I’ve really even talked to in the last five months! I can’t do this anymore. I’m… running on empty.”

Dean remained silent for a moment, uncertain of his next move. “Do you regret the kiss, Castiel?”

Castiel exhaled a watery breath before saying. “Do you?”

“No.” He shook his head. 

“Then why did you leave?”

Dean parted his lips but couldn’t find any words to offer consolation. “I panicked.” He said after a moment and Castiel shook his head.

“You left the angel.” Castiel said quietly, at an almost inaudible level. Castiel tilted his head down to stare at his shoes.

“I couldn’t take that from you, Cas.” Dean’s voice was faltering. “I could see how much that meant to you. And…”

Castiel picked up his head and locked eyes with Dean. “And what?”

“I used to have one just like it. From my mom. She used to say that angels were watching over me.” Dean tore away from the younger man’s gaze and resumed a desperate and solemn face. “I don’t have much of a family anymore, Cas. That was so nice of you to give me that, but it’s yours. I have no right.”

Castiel sat for a moment in silence. Dean was not the type of person to share something like that. He cleared his throat.

“Yes you do.” Castiel said, firmer than expected. “And that’s why I have to leave, sir.” Castiel shouldered his bag and grabbed his coat from his chair.

“Cas, no, what are you talking about?” Dean looked broken and overwhelmed with confusion. He was just losing a PA, Castiel didn’t get why he was so upset.

“I really like you! Way too much, and it’s getting in the way.” Castiel blurted, rushed and tearful. “I… I have to go. Just- Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Dean just gaped at him as he slipped out the door. Nearly everyone in the office had gone home, so he didn’t have to battle with hiding his tears from everyone. He could use a good cry. His whole life had been misled. He used to pray every day until he assumed he was talking to no one. And he was all too used to pining to no avail. These fantasies were ruining his life, distracting him. He made his way down to street level and took a cab home.

His mattress was a welcome sight and he collapsed onto it without a second thought. He wriggled off his bag and kicked it off the bed with no regard for its contents. 

He looked over to where the paper bag containing the angel resided and sighed. He rolled over on the bed and grabbed it off the table. He took the angel out and ran his fingers over the cracked surface. Dean had an angel just like this one. He lay there mulling over the conversation at the office until he was filled with sudden determination.

He pushed himself up off the mattress and put his coat on, shoving the figurine in his pocket and heading back for the empire state building. It was really likely Dean was still there. Castiel ran down the hall to his office, which was still closed with all the blinds drawn, just like he’d left it. _Please be here, please be here._

Castiel opened the door slowly and walked in. Dean wasn’t at his desk and Castiel sighed. He jumped when he heard, “Hey, Cas.” Behind him, Dean was sitting at Castiel’s desk with his feet up, holding a beer, looking vaguely disappointed.

Castiel tentatively approached the desk “…What’s wrong?”

Dean laughed dryly. “What I don’t get, Cas, is why you think that you leaving wouldn’t affect anyone.”

Castiel thought of himself as inconsequential. He was there to help but was no real company. “I don’t see why it would. sir-“

“Dean!” Dean stood up behind the desk, slamming the bottle he was holding down upon the surface. “Dean. Dean. And of course it would. Of course it would.” He walked around the desk and stopped in front of Castiel. He folded his arms and Castiel caught a whiff of alcohol from his breath.

“People quit all the time.”

“But you’re not just some person, Cas.” He turned to lean on the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “What are you doing here?”

Castiel let out a weary breath and pulled the bag out of his pocket, Dean’s eyes widened in confusion. Castiel carefully unwrapped the small statue, wrapped his fingers slowly around one of Dean’s wrists and set it in his hand with great care. Dean stared for a moment at the angel and closed his eyes. “Cas-”

“I want you to have it.”

Dean shook his head and looked into Castiel’s eyes with disbelief. “Why?”

“I guess it’s because I love you.” Castiel shrugged, but inside his heart was beating erratically. He smiled shyly at Dean and turned to leave, but Dean stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Castiel looked at the hand and back at Dean.

Dean looked wrecked as he curled the hand on Castiel’s shoulder around the man’s neck. He curled his fingers in the hair at the base of his skull and pulled his head forward. Their foreheads came together slowly and Castiel could feel Dean’s breath ghost across his face. Dean spoke quietly, “Please don’t just pass through my life like everyone else does, Cas. On your way somewhere else, leaving me here.”

Castiel closed his eyes and breathed in Dean’s unique scent. He set his hands on Dean’s broad chest, smoothing out the lapels of his suit, before loosening his tie slightly. The men’s lips came into extremely close proximity but Castiel pulled away with a sharp intake of breath. “I’m just a PA.” he said quietly.

“No you’re not. You’re Castiel Krushnic. The most beautiful, talented angel I know.” Castiel’s heart fluttered in his chest and he let out a small smile. Dean was still holding the figurine, but set it behind him on the desk before snaking the hand in Castiel’s hair higher up his skull and kissing him. It was less rushed this time and Castiel responded without haste.

“I don’t get it.” Castiel whispered.

Dean flashed his brilliant smile. “I guess I love you too.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and hugged him. The older man reciprocated and Castiel enjoyed the feeling of being bracketed in by his strong frame.

“I guess I shouldn’t quit then, should I?” he mumbled into Dean’s neck. Dean resounded with soft laughter, his shoulder’s shaking lightly in the endearing way that Castile can’t resist.

“It’d be cool if you didn’t.”


	5. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much an epilogue, set a few months after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty goddamn fluffy.

Castiel snuggled lazily into Dean’s side in the bed. White sheets adorned the surface, curving over the men and dipping over the sides of the mattress, draping and cascading beautifully as the morning light shone through the thin fabric. Dean’s leg was bent, casting an opaque shadow through the otherwise translucent peak extending upwards from the bed. Castiel pulled at one of the unorganized pools of fabric to better cover himself. Dean languidly bracketed his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him closer, causing Castiel to turn slightly and drape an arm over Dean’s chest. Dean buried his face in Castiel’s hair, taking in the soft, clean, scent.

“Mmm, Dean?” Castiel said softly, beginning to trace indolent shapes on Dean’s exposed skin. Dean made a small, sleepy grunting noise of acknowledgement. Castiel tilted his chin up and angled himself so his arms were folded over the expanse of Dean’s chest and supported his head. Dean’s eyes were closed but he wasn’t sleeping. “We are _really_ late now.” 

Dean rumbled with laughter underneath Castiel. He sat up ever so slightly on the pillow behind his head, without disturbing Castiel too much, and peeked his eyes open a tad to look at him. He looked sated and sleepy. He glanced out the large window adjacent to the bed and back at Castiel. “Well, were taking a day off.” 

Castiel’s expression twisted into one of confusion. Castiel didn’t take days off, even if he was ill. Dean smiled at the younger man and brought a hand up beneath his jaw, angling his face together with his to meet in a kiss. Castiel hummed against Dean’s lips, tongue tracing along the other man’s teeth, asking for access that was soon granted. 

Dean adjusted himself so he was flush with the tall headboard behind him and Castiel moved to straddle Dean’s lap. He sat down on Dean’s thighs and smoothed his hands out on his chest as they continued to kiss, unrushed and loving. Dean made low, contented noises that coupled with the soft sounds of contact between their mouths, sounding like a symphony to Castiel’s ears. 

The two carried on like this until the sun was high in the sky. They’d shifted so Castiel was cradled in Dean’s arms, still across his now parted legs. Dean had wrapped his strong arms around Castiel’s small frame and held him tight, still kissing with swollen lips. Castiel peeked one eye open and caught a glance at the digital clock on the nightstand between the bed and the window. It read 12:44. His eyes widened and he pulled away from Dean.

Dean furrowed his brow and was about to ask what was wrong when he followed his gaze to the clock. He sighed as Castiel clambered out of bed, rummaging around Dean’s bedroom to find the shirt he’d discarded the previous night. Dean followed him, casually, still not worried about the time. He walked over to where Castiel had finally found the shirt, near the entrance to the room, and snatched it from his hands as he was trying to find the neck hole. 

Castiel reached for it but Dean held it high above his head, out of the shorter man’s reach. Dean made a disapproving noise as Castiel lunged for it and hid it behind his back. Castiel attempted to circle around him, but Dean was too fast, and backed himself against the wall the bed was pushed alongside. He grinned at Castiel and the younger man huffed, irritated. 

All of a sudden, Castiel’s face contorted to a softer expression, and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth grazing the swollen pink surface as it exited. He walked over to Dean slowly and splayed his hands across the taller man’s chest. He tilted his chin up and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean ducked his head slightly when Castiel’s hands came up around his neck, but slowly descended down again when he began to nibble and kiss Dean’s throat. Dean groaned as Castiel sucked a bruise near his collar bone, hands running down to the elastic of his undergarment. He eased his fingers inside a small amount, teasing Dean, before wrapping his arms around his waist. Castiel came up to kiss Dean’s mouth again and smiled against his lips as he snatched the shirt out from behind his back. 

Castiel waved the trophy in front of Dean’s face before turning on his heel and walking away. Dean was dazed momentarily but followed Castiel with his eyes as he walked across the room, stopping before the window. Dean admired the slopes and curves of Castiel’s body, the way his hips swayed ever so slightly with each step, the dimples on his lower back and how his boxers were pushed down just far enough that he could see his hip bones jut forward. Castiel slipped the t-shirt over his head, and Dean mentally mourned the loss of skin. 

Castiel turned to find Dean still staring at him. “What?” Dean smiled shyly and walked over to the younger man. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Dean said softly, running his fingers along Castiel’s forearm. Castiel smiled at the ground and blushed. After a moment he shook his head. “You are.” Dean reassured.

Castiel locked his eyes with Dean and gave him a quick kiss before moving to scoop up the rest of his clothes. “We are so late!” he called over his shoulder. Dean grinned at his receding form and followed suit. 

“I’m your boss.” Dean said. Castiel slipped on his jeans and looked at Dean quizzically. 

“And?”

“And, we’re taking a day off!” Dean walked over to where Castiel was adjusting his belt.

Castiel sighed. “We can’t just take a day off, Dean. That’s lying.”

Dean pouted at Castiel. “But, I’m _deathly_ ill. I can’t go to work today.” Castiel rolled his eyes and passed Dean, heading toward the entrance to the bedroom. Dean hurried behind him as he reached the bed and pushed him down on it. Castiel yelped in surprise and turned over just as Dean climbed up over him, pinning his wrists to the bed above his head.

Castiel frowned at Dean as he started planting kisses to the exposed skin caused from his shirt riding up against the mattress. Dean slipped his hands under the hem of Castiel’s shirt and raised it slowly placing kisses and nips along his hipbones. Castiel groaned and arched his back reluctantly, Dean’s hands returning to hold his wrists. “I hate you.” He mumbled.

Dean grinned. “No, you don’t.”

Dean brought his head up to Castiel and stared at him with raised eyebrows. 

Castiel’s eyes were hooded and relaxed as he said quietly, “No.” he licked his lips. “I love you.”

Dean’s couldn’t hold back the silly grin that spread across his face. “I love you, too, Cas.” He kissed his mouth soft and slow before rolling off Castiel and onto his back. He folded his arms behind his head as Castiel pillowed his arms on Dean’s chest. Dean used one of his hands to comb through the side of Castiel’s hair and rub gentle circles along his jawline.

“So what do we do today?” Castiel asked, staring at Dean as if he was trying to memorize every freckle. 

Dean picked his head up to give Castiel a quick peck. “I dunno, I’m liking this.”

“Hmmm.” Castiel closed the distance between them again with a kiss. “Okay.” he said slowly. “What else?” he asked between kisses. Dean mocked offense. “You know what I mean, Dean.” 

“Well. We could go out for a bit, but it’s gonna rain. Then we could come back here, order in, and watch a movie.” Dean purred.

“That sounds great.” Castiel gave Dean a final kiss before standing. “I gotta go to my place first though.” Dean sat up on the bed and pouted.

“Whyyyy?” 

Castiel stood between Dean’s parted legs and rested his hands behind his boss’s neck, pulling softly at the hairs at the base of his head as he combed his fingers through. “You know why. That’s where my clothes are, and my shower.” Castiel stepped back a few feet, picked up his cardigan from off the ground by the door, and walked back over to Dean. “Where should we meet?”

“Just let me take you there?” He stood and walked to the door leading to the bathroom. He stopped before entering the room and turned around, looking thoughtful. “Or you could always join me in here.” Dean shrugged and slipped inside.

**

Castiel ended up wearing an old Led Zeppelin shirt and jeans, courtesy of Dean. Dean loved the way Castiel smelled like him. They walked through Times Square that day, admiring all the characters and scenery. Dean found himself staring at Castiel more than anything, the way he smiled and pointed at things with so much excitement. 

Before too long, it started pouring, just as predicted. They took shelter in a shop, panting and smiling with small drops of moisture trailing down their faces. Before Dean could wipe away a droplet from Castiel’s lips, the younger man grabbed Dean’s wrist and tugged him back outside. They dodged the rain as best as they could, slipping in and out of shops, running and laughing like children. They made it back to Dean’s place fairly wet, but sparing no time in peeling off each other’s wet garments and collapsing on the couch, kissing lazily on each other’s cool skin.

It was later when the men were enjoying dry, warm clothes, Chinese food and their billionth rewatch together of _The Mummy_ that Castiel felt a familiar feeling. He looked at Dean where he sat on their couch engrossed in the movie, set his food down, and crawled over to him, snuggling into his side. Dean was confused momentarily but didn’t mind as he set his own food down to wrap an arm around Castiel’s side.

“I don’t get it.” Castiel said softly.

“Don’t get what?” Dean’s eyes flickered from the man next to him to the screen.

Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean’s cheek. “How did _I_ get _you_?”

Dean smiled. “What do you mean?” 

“You’re perfect.” 

Dean scoffed. “Hardly.”

“I mean it.” Dean laughed again but when he caught sight of Castiel’s serious expression he stopped dead. “I really love you, Dean.”

“I really love you, Cas.” Dean whispered, more serious than Castiel had heard before. Castiel smiled and burrowed his head into Dean’s side. Dean tussled Castiel’s hair, causing him to emerge again.

“How did I get you?” Castiel asked again.

Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s, taking in Castiel’s bottom lip and sucking it slowly. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Castiel’s, the feel of the younger man’s breath cooling the moisture on his lips. “I don’t know, but you got me.”


End file.
